


Left Turn

by Fangirl71



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl71/pseuds/Fangirl71
Summary: This takes place after EP 68 & 69. My intention was/is to write more continuing it on, but I got derailed by the direction the actual podcast is going so my story took it's own left turn...





	Left Turn

LEFT TURN

 

Sammy stormed out of the studio without looking back. Tears were streaming down his face and he didn’t care.

He was angry! Angry at Lily for coming to this God Forsaken town and bringing up memories better left forgotten. He was angry at Frickard for outing him on the radio. It wasn’t that he cared that people knew he was gay, he just preferred to keep his private life private; something he’d gotten used to in his “Shotgun Sammy” days back in the city. He was angry with Ben for not wanting him to give up on finding Jack. But mostly he was angry at himself. 

He’d hurt Ben. His best friend. His brother. Probably the only other person he loved besides Jack, and he knew that is something he had broken Ben’s heart, and that he would never be able to forgive himself for. More than that, he knew he was about to make it even worse.

Sammy made the short drive to his tiny apartment in record time. He wanted to drive more slowly, to take in the scenery and commit his last view of this small mountain town that he’d come to love and think of as home to memory. But he knew Ben wouldn’t be far behind, and he had no desire to have this conversation again.

When he got back to his apartment, he grabbed the already packed bags by the door and threw them in the back seat of his car. He went back inside, and in the bedroom he pulled up one of the loose floorboards, grabbed an envelope with some cash, and a stack of good-bye letters. The first was a formal letter of resignation to Merv that included the money to buy out his contract. One was for Troy, explaining what happened and to please keep an eye on Ben, not to let him follow. One to Lily, apologizing and telling her that she was right, he wished he’d never met Jack and that it was all his fault. 

Finally, there was the letter to Ben. This had been the hardest one to write. In it he explained everything. How he met Jack. Their relationship. Being Shotgun Sammy. Why he came to King falls. Things he’d said earlier, but more. He also told Ben how much he loved him, and that he wanted Ben to fight for Emily, to be happy. How he wanted Ben and Emily to settle down and start making babies, as Mary would say.

What he didn’t tell Ben was his plan. He wanted to. God knows he wanted to have his best friend’s help and support. But more than that, he wanted Ben to be safe. He could only run off being the hero and temp fait so many times before something happened to him. Something horrible. And Sammy knew he could never live with himself if he lost Ben too.

He signed, taking one last look around muttering, “Jack in the Box Jesus.” This was harder than he thought it would be. How the fuck did he allow himself to care so much about this strange little town and it’s crazy, wonderful residents? His heart, the he thought couldn’t break any more, surprised him by doing just that. He left the letters on the makeshift coffee table and walked out. He knew they’d be found, Ben had a key.

As he drove out of town he had a decision to make. Does he turn right and leave town for good? He knew he could make it out of Sweetser Forest without any trouble. The General only tries to confuse new people coming to King Falls.

“God damnit!” He said out loud. When did I start believing in General Abeline?”

He only hesitated for a moment. This was his last chance to change his mind and give up on the plan for good this time. Make that right turn and leave King Falls forever. But if General Abeline was real, then just maybe other things were too. 

Sammy made his decision and made the left turn onto Rout 72 toward Perdition Woods, Debbie, The Void, and with any luck, to Jack.


End file.
